


Sister

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Series: ORV: Behind the Scenes [3]
Category: ORV, Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint, Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint/전지적 독자 시점, 전지적 독자 시점
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: So...This story is in Yoo Mia's, Yoo Jonghyuk's sister, POV.This spans from the start of the novel up to right before Kim Dokja ends up getting killed by the person he loves the most.





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> So...This story is in Yoo Mia's, Yoo Jonghyuk's sister, POV.
> 
> This spans from the start of the novel up to right before Kim Dokja ends up getting killed by the person he loves the most.

 

_**Sister** _

 

Yoo Mia was many things. Beautiful, arrogant, stubborn and righteous. A real social princess. But that also doesn’t leave out the fact that she has a caring side for her dear elder brother, Yoo Jonghyuk. After all, ever since their parents died during her middle school years, it was her brother who stood by her side and supported her.

Her dearly beloved oppa that toiled and sacrificed many great things just to make sure she lived comfortably was what she cherished the most. Which was why, when she realized that he began to change it worried her. From his elder brother’s bright and outgoing personality when their parents were alive was replaced by a strict and hard to reach front that would rarely even smile.  If she didn’t know better, she would have actually thought that someone replaced her oppa.

That from the warm and approachable Casanova that Yoo Jonghyuk was, she saw him become into a cold and goal-oriented honor student. Then, when the time came where the insurance and financial assistance that they were receiving wasn’t enough, her oppa abruptly chose to become a professional gamer to bring in quick money. Heck, he nearly even gave up on going to school just to make sure she continued hers.

That was why, when she realized about their problem, she did her best to not be a burden to her brother and convinced him to continue his education. Making her take the initiative of doing odd jobs and creating tutorials for her friends that were willing to pay just to make sure that she didn’t have to ask too much from him. Nonetheless, he still found out and he was definitely not happy.

Just like her, her oppa, Yoo Jonghyuk is as attractive, arrogant, stubborn and righteous as her. To be exact, these traits were what they got from their parents and they’re proud of it. Nevertheless, at that moment he found out, she wished nothing more that they weren’t that similar in aspect.

Arguments and discussions were brought forth. Heck, oppa even brought out the _“I’m your older brother and you are my responsibility”_ card on the table which really annoyed her. _Can’t he see that she’s also worried about him?_

Which was why, even if the years passed and the arguments they had lessened, this issue was still something they haven’t properly given a resolve. After all, both sides just didn’t want to back down.

From her middle school years up to her current college years, this issue only got worse.

**_Why won’t her brother ever let her to help?_ **

**_Wasn’t she strong enough?_ **

**_Was she never good enough?_ **

Those thoughts ran in her mind whenever her oppa refused any of her help.

In which, as years passed, she grew into a beautiful woman with black waist long hair, fair unblemished skin, long shapely legs, ample seized breasts, nice proportions and a beautiful face. Add in a strong and bright personality that draws many people in, numerous men drool over the beautiful looks of a girl named Yoo Mia.

That even though she’s fairly average in the academic aspect of classes quite a number of people still flock toward her wanting to gain her attention. That said, their efforts fail for this girls’ attention for some time now had been bound to her dear elder brother.

Yoo Jonghyuk-oppa.

Her beloved elder brother and only living family member.

She has always watched and observed him. In his stubbornness and in his suffering.

The older man infuriated her.

That said, things got interesting.

During one of the class lectures she was attending in college, alarms blared and national announcements were handed out. A monster popped out and she including her classmates were soon introduced to the concept of scenarios.

Scenarios that included death and other human atrocities at that day began, and as much as she should have been revolted or disturbed by such, she instead found herself engrossed. Human morals dropped and, at such a period, her problems with her oppa seemed so far away.

So, when the self-introduced dokkaebi told them that they had to kill to survive in that 1st scenario, she easily went in front of the class and stabbed the old perverted professor that kept harassing her with a box cutter from her pencil case.

There, screams began and the dokkaebi over seeing the scenario smiled at her before it left.

At that moment she didn’t care. She didn’t care that she had blood in her hands nor did she care about the looks her classmates gave her. Yoo Mia at that moment felt little else but the joy of being liberated and without the cast of her oppa’s shadow.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a deep breath and decided to treat everything else as an interesting game before she ends up meeting with her elder brother.

Taking another deep breath, she opened her eyes and Yoo Mia began her killing spree.

 

* * *

 

 

From a class of fifty only 4 came out alive and about 16 of the departed were killed by Yoo Mia herself.

Drenched in the blood of multiple people, the raven-haired girl realized how the other survivors avoided her. That said, she hardly cared. Instead, she calmly gathered her things and even took some of the valuables of her deceased classmates that she thought that she could use.

A large back pack, some food, extra clothes that might fit her, money, a bit of jewelry and a few other miscellaneous items. She actually gathered enough and hoarded a significant haul from her scavenging right before the dokkaebi came back and gave their 2nd scenario.

From here, Yoo Mia easily adapted to the ruined world and wanted to prove to her missing elder brother that she can survive the world without his help.

 

* * *

 

 

Then time passed and as each scenario finished, the confident girl soon found herself having some difficulty. Her skills were great and she had trudged on the scenarios alone for some time now. But, could she really do it alone?

So, just right when she thought that she was going to die, a woman suddenly appeared and saved her.

She was pretty.

Long black hair, light brown eyes and a righteous aura around her. Yoo Mia found her saved by the beautiful unni garbed in office clothes.

And just right when she was to thank her, the woman suddenly asked, “Are you Mia? The one who studied XXX college and a fourth year in the XXX course?”

Surprised at the sudden questions, the thankful girl got cautious and questioned, “Why are you looking for her?”

There, the woman simply scratched the back her head and laughed sheepishly before replying, “I was sent by her oppa to look after her.”

Oppa sent her.

Yoo Jonghyuk actually sent this woman to find her.

A conflicted expression soon found its way on Yoo Mia’s face before she hesitantly answered, “I am the person you’re looking for.”

A gasp soon sounded out from the woman before she was engulfed in her warm embrace.

The unni smelled so sweetly and her softness made the earlier carnage hardly noticeable. _Is this woman her brother’s lover? It can’t be right?_

After which, the woman introduced herself as Jung Heewon and she was someone her oppa save and became a colleague of. That her oppa was the woman’s leader. Her coming to help Mia was his oppa’s request and she was to bring her (Yoo Mia) towards a destination to meet up.

From there, the two then traveled and Yoo Mia found something interesting from Jung Heewon.

The woman wasn’t her elder brother’s lover and from the other’s description her oppa became a warm person again.

It was unbelievable. Her oppa, Yoo Jonghyuk, becoming a warm and helpful person just because of this apocalypse? It was those things that made her think something was definitely wrong. Was this person actually correct in saving her? Maybe this woman was sent to save another girl that has the same name and course as her. After all, there were 5 of them in their batch and course that had the same first name.

That said, the college teen couldn’t just let Jung Heewon go.

She was necessary for her to survive and the unni was really pretty.

She wanted to know what was behind the beautiful unni’s façade and tear her apart to study her. To see her squirm and flush red in delight and pleasure. To see her in tears, crying for some reason.

Forcing herself out of her thoughts, the day finally came where she and the woman arrived at their destination to meet her oppa.

That said, to her surprise, the person who came wasn’t her dear brother.

It was a man having a height of 176 cm garbed in black office clothes and wielding a sword.

At that moment, the worry she felt for taking another’s place was over the roof and she was ready to fight for her life with a knife hidden at the sleeves of her jacket when the man finally spoke,

“You did a great job for bringing her over here, Jung Heewon-ssi. My apologies for making you take up such a tedious task.”

A hearty laugh and the lovely unni easily came by the man’s side and slapped his back while saying, “I never knew that you had such a pretty little sister, Kim Dokja-ssi. You know, she’s really cute.”

_Wait, Kim Dokja?_

_Who was he?_

Seeing his observing eyes, Yoo Mia felt a cold chill run over her body and this was unlike the times where men lusted over her. Instead, she felt like she was a frog being watched just before the dissection. It was like the man was taking her apart the longer he stared and it felt like he was seeing so deep in her soul.

Gaining some courage, she stepped forward and butted in the growing discussion that the duo before her had.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. But this man isn’t my oppa!”

Jung Heewon at that moment stopped and slowly turned towards her with a dark expression as she spoke heavily.

“What do you mean that you’re not Kim Dokja’s little sister? Are you saying that I saved the wrong person and that the real Mia that I should have saved is already dead?”

Clenching her fists, the twenty-three-year-old was about to ready herself for battle when the man spoke again.

“Enough the both of you! Jung Heewon-ssi, you didn’t bring the wrong person. I know that I wasn’t direct in saying this but the girl over there is not my sister. Instead, she’s Yoo Jonghyuk’s.”

A long silence spread over the trio before the older woman turned to the man and hit his shoulder as she said, “Oh my god! You should have said so first in the beginning. I actually told her a number of things about you.”

A bitter smile then came from the man as he rubbed his shoulder before turning back around and walking out of the room they were in as he simply stated, “If you have any questions, you could just come look for me.”

Again, silence enveloped the room before Jung Heewon broke out, “It can’t be right? It’s not like he looks like one. I mean, neither is Yoo Jonghyuk. They can’t possibly be….”

Curious, Yoo Mia slightly relaxed and asked, “What can who be?”

“Yoo Jonghyuk and Kim Dokja….They- They’re a…They’re a couple,” stammered the now disbelieving and restless woman as she paced back and forth in the room.

_Wait, what?_

_His oppa and that man earlier?_

Disbelief must be openly painted on her face because Jung Heewon-ssi stopped and looked at her seriously as she said, “You may not know it, but in one of the previous scenarios I just found out about it. I mean, somehow, it does make sense in its own twisted way. But…It can’t be right? Yoo Jonghyuk and Kim Dokja together…That’s impos-No! Yoo Jonghyuk may be indifferent and a bastard but he acknowledges Kim Dokja-ssi. He argues with him but he doesn’t kill or actually hurt him. Heck, if anything, the bastard’s actually somewhat gentle to the man. That can’t be…That can’t be…”

Watching the other to continue back and forth while murmuring, the twenty-three-year-old asked, “What did you exactly hear?”

“Well…During the time your oppa was mind controlled, it was Kim Dokja-ssi who stopped him from killing everyone. Kim Dokja-ssi told him how he was always there for Yoo Jonghyuk and that he too also cared and grieved for their child. Aside from that, he also told your oppa few other things that I couldn’t actually hear. It was you brother’s apprentice who told me that your brother seemed to be a lover of Kim Dokja-ssi and that he (YJH) was being stubborn about something which was why my leader had to step in.

To be exact, even during the fight where I couldn’t hear, I still saw how Kim Dokja-ssi refused to mortally hurt your brother. Instead, he battled it out whilst talking with the other even though he would be hurt and possibly killed. Plus, when the mind control and scenario ended, even though my leader was bleeding and injured, he still carried Yoo Jonghyuk and placed him in a safe place with his apprentice before looking at him fondly and leaving.

As much as it is weird, there would always be warmth in Kim Dokja-ssi' eyes when it came to your oppa and he sometimes just quietly goes with the abuse. I mean, seriously?

I don’t want to know that the person I’m following is a martyr and a holy mother.”

Blinking at the other’s words, Yoo Mia tried to process everything she said before coming up with…

_My brother is gay?_

_When did that happen?_

_When did my oppa have a child with a man?_

_Wait, martyr and holy mother?_

Shaking her head, she queried, “What’s wrong with following a martyr and holy mother? Are you against those type of people?”

“I’m not against these type of people per se. It’s just that, isn’t it pathetic? Having to continuously sacrifice for the sake of others.”

Frowning at her words, Yoo Mia sat down at a nearby chair and leaned back while retorting, “Haven’t you thought that this holy mother you are against of may be the reason you are still alive today? That their sacrifice becomes a fuel for your growth.”

“I..I don’t..” Speechless at the what the other said, Jung Heewon sat down and continued, “Is it that bad that I find myself weirded out by you brother and my leader’s relationship?”

Looking away thoughtfully, the younger girl simply replied, “What do you think?”

 

* * *

 

 

_How long was it?_

_How long was it since he met his brother again or even saw that beautiful unni?_

Yoo Mia was losing track of time since she and Kim Dokja’s group got separated just right after the Absolute Throne scenario.

Walking around alone again, she came into contact with some human wanderers. That said, they were too weak for her. Those disgusting people. She easily cut her up with her knife and hoarded their valuables with her skill.

Walking and walking and walking…..

She finally met her oppa again.

Was she supposed to be happy with him or sad?

She doesn’t remember anymore.

That said, she was surprised when her oppa hugged her.

Warm.

Oppa felt so warm and, somehow, she felt safe within her older brother’s arms.

She didn’t know when it started but one thing she knew was that she was crying.

She was crying because she missed her oppa. She was crying because she had to do all those crazy things. She was crying because she was finally home.

“It’s alright, Mia. Your big brother is here to protect you,” her oppa whispered in her ear over and over.

That was the last thing remembered before falling asleep in her big brother’s arms that day.

Waking up, she found his oppa cooking something delicious so she sat down somewhere close to him and asked hoarsely, “So, how were you doing while gone?”

There, a water battle was thrown in her way which she easily caught and drank. Still eyeing his brother, a sigh soon came out from the other before replying, “I’m okay.”

Scoffing at his words, she finished the bottle and simply held it at her hands while saying, “I met some of your friends, oppa.”

At her words, her brother stopped stirring the pot over the fire before continuing and asking, “Did a man named Kim Dokja kidnap and hurt you?”

Blinking at him, she rolled her eyes at her brother’s round-about ways and waited for him to confess what the heck was going on between the two. But, when the 6th second passed and her brother was still silent, she finally gave in and answered, “Kim Dokja-ssi didn’t hurt me. If anything, he had me protected. Plus, he was very accommodating.”

“Accommodating?”

Receiving the bowl that her brother gave, she gave the spoonful of soup she held a few blows before placing it in her mouth. Moaning at the good taste his oppa made, she took a few more spoonfuls before answering back, “He answered my questions and even helped me. To be exact, even if I only spent a short time with him, he was kind enough to point out to me how to properly use my skills and coins. If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t survive up to now.”

“Don’t you have a sponsor?”

Rolling her eyes, she slurped the food in her bowl before giving it back to her oppa, “Seconds please.”

“Mia…,” her brother warned as his eyebrows were furrowed and he had his arms crossed.

“Okay. Okay. I have a sponsor. But my sponsor isn’t as good as Kim Dokja-ssi. To be truthful, the amount of coins I received from my sponsor is far inferior to the coins that Dokja-ssi gave me.”

“Is that so?”

“Yup.”

A loud sigh came from the black clad swordsman before he ordered the younger, “Eat your food. After this, we’re traveling.”

“Okay, oppa.”

 

* * *

 

 

Again, scenarios passed. That said, this time she wasn’t alone.

She had her oppa.

Smiling at her supposedly indifferent oppa who was killing demons, she saw him abruptly stop. Puffing her cheeks when after three seconds he still wasn’t snapped out from his dazed state, she asked.

(quoted from the novel chapter 157)

“What is it, oppa?”

“It’s nothing.” Yoo Jonghyuk hesitated for a moment before adding, “…It seems that guy is doing something bothersome again.”

“That guy?”

“There is such a person.”

Yoo Mia watched her brother, who had spoken in a cold voice. There was a nuance different from usual in his voice. It was a small change, like a grain of rice, but Yoo Mia was able to perceive the change. It was because Yoo Jonghyuk was her older brother.

“Are you referring to that ugly Ahjussi?”

“…”

“Oppa looks happy when talking about that Ahjussi.”

Yoo Jonghyuk was embarrassed when he saw his smiling sister and he replied sharply. “You are mistaken.”

“Is that so?”

Yoo Mia laughed at Yoo Jonghyuk. Yoo Jonghyuk scowled and wanted to say something to her.

(quoted from the novel chapter 157)

When he pulled out his sword and told someone to stop eaves dropping. A lovely woman appeared.

This woman spoke about a prophecy and Fate reading of Kim Dokja-ssi dying.

There, as much as subtle and supposedly hidden it is, she saw how her elder brother tensed at the words of the other man dying. Her oppa was unhappy. That said, she also saw how her brother didn’t like the woman.

He avoided her.

Intrigued, she observed at the sidelines how the woman called Yoo Sangah seemed to be so in love with the Ahjussi. She also saw how her brother seemed to hate knowing that fact.

One night while traveling, she approached Yoo Sangah while hiding her slightly smirking face and asked, “How much do you know of Kim Dokja-ssi?”

The woman looked startled for a moment before replying, “I know a lot.”

“How much does this a lot pertain?”

“What do you mean?” asked the confused and weary woman.

Smiling slyly, “Do you know that Kim Dokja-ssi loves my oppa?”

There, the other fully came to a stop of what she was doing and queried, “What do you mean by that?”

Pretending to be innocent, Yoo Mia looked at the stars and stated, “Weren’t you the Ahjussi’s companion? You should know that Dokja-ssi loves my elder brother the most. If anything, you shouldn’t have told him of the prophecy.”

A scowl marred the other’s face before retorting, “You know nonsense.”

“No, I don’t. The one to give the last blow and kill Kim Dokja-ssi is my brother. Yoo Jonghyuk is the person Ahjussi loves the most. I mean, after all the scenarios that have happened you should realize how he cares and prioritizes in saving or helping my elder brother.”

Doubts soon to pop up on the other based from her expression.

Laughing silently, she walked away.

The seed is planted.

The annoying woman should know to back off from the person her brother loves.

 

* * *

 

 

They met again, the Ahjussi that could stare at her very soul.

Pulling her jacket closer to her, she watched how her brother acted towards the man.

_He’s acting a lot gentler than usual._

_Does oppa even realize what he’s doing? Or is he simply being stubborn and pretending like he knows nothing?_

Sighing deeply, she waited after everyone finished talking and came close to the usually quiet man.

“Kim Dokja-ssi, do you have a moment?”

Warm brown eyes blinked at her for a moment before the other smile and answered positively.

“Can we talk somewhere privately?”

“Privately? Is something we’re going to talk about serious?” questioned the white coated man.

“Yes.”

“Lead the way then.”

So, they walked a few minutes before they came to a place far enough that no one can eavesdrop but easily run back to.

Taking a few deep breaths, Yoo Mia looked at the older man and asked, “Why aren’t you telling my oppa that you still love him?”

Kim Dokja at those words flinched and laughed whilst pretending to not know what she was saying.

Annoyed at his actions, Yoo Mia rebutted, “I know you love him. I could see it. I am many things but being dense and blind is not. You still love my brother and I know you know that he will kill you. Yet, you refuse to admit it.

Do already know of this prophecy long ago? Is that the reason why you pretend not to care and don’t love him? Is it to spare him of this ugly truth?”

The other opened and closed his mouth before answering, “Still love him? You don’t know anything. I mean, I don’t know what kind of bullshit you heard from Lee Jihye or Uriel but I haven’t been in a relationship with Yoo Jonghyuk before the scenarios even started.”

“Yet, that doesn’t mean you don’t love him. Okay, I understand that you and oppa weren’t a couple before this whole world got ruined. But, you do love him, right?”

“I…I” The white coated man looked away before continuing,

“What good would it do if your brother found out? He would just kill himself and I wouldn’t allow that.

I could never allow that.

I would rather be dead than see him suffering or dead.”

A gasp, Yoo Mia then smiled softly, “You really do love him.”

“Shut up! Now you know, Yoo Jonghyuk would hate me.”

“What do you mean?”

“What else do I mean? He would find out that I have these repulsive feelings for him! He would find out that I love him.” At such words, tears began to fall on fair cheeks.

“When did my brother ever say that your feelings are repulsive?”

Wiping some of his tears, the ahjussi explained, “He’s a guy and I’m a guy. What else do I have to explain? Your brother prefers women and I can’t possibly be his wife since I am a man. If anything, maybe this would be the reason he would kill me.”

“Wait, wife? You really do want to be oppa’s wife?”

“Stop it, Yoo Mia. Go ahead and tell your brother. I don’t care anymore if he kills me right now,” stated the crying man as he was walking back towards their temporary base.

Seeing it her chance, the twenty-three-year-old shouted, “He loves you too!”

At that, Kim Dokja stopped and turned around, “What?”

Sighing deeply, she came closer to the taller man and repeated, “I said that oppa loves you too.”

“That’s...That’s impossible.”

Pulling him close into a hug, she rebutted, “It’s the truth. My elder brother loves you too. Which is why, he won’t kill you just because he found out. If anything, he would probably happy about your feelings and not be repulsed about them.”

“But—”

“Shh…I know the truth. Okay? So, stop crying. I don’t want my brother to know that I just made his wife and my sister-in-law cry.”

“Sister-in-law?”

Wiping some of the other’s still falling tears, the shorter girl simply answered knowingly, “Yup, sister-in-law. After all, you are going to be my oppa’s wife.”

There, the older man hesitantly hugged back and asked, “How do you know of this?”

Smiling brightly, Yoo Mia only held the other tighter and replied, “It’s because I’m his sister.”

 

 

 

 _ **A/N:** _This is how I imagined Yoo Mia to be like.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...Yeah.
> 
> I might have made Yoo Mia a bit messed up in the head here. But, somehow, I only think that this is possible since Yoo Jonghyuk has his own mental problems why can't the little sis also have one?
> 
> That said, I may have also written here how Yoo Mia has a weird crush(?)/obsession(?) with Jung Heewon. I really don't know why this happened. But, when I was typing on my keyboard this just popped up. I mean, I just usually type what pops in my mind by the way. Spontaneous writing....
> 
> Anyway, so how was it? What are you thought? Comments? Suggestions? 
> 
> I really want to know. Comments are my lifeblood.


End file.
